In general, a broadcast signal inputted to a TV includes a large amount of noise when it is low in electric field strength. For this reason, the TV recognizes such noise as radio frequency data and generates significant noise, which appears constantly on a block-by-block basis, according to process amounts in MPEG encoding and decoding.
In this connection, an MPEG noise reduction function has been applied to a conventional TV picture quality control apparatus to remove block noise of a real-time broadcast signal tuned by a tuner or a recorded/stored data signal based on the electric field strength of the broadcast signal or data signal.